


Home (is where the heart is)

by LogicalPanic



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cookies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic non-fog au, Healing, Jake has trauma, Jakes family is just barely mentioned, M/M, Non-fog au, Other, Out of the fog, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quentin has trauma, Therapy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalPanic/pseuds/LogicalPanic
Summary: Jake felt numb some days. He felt... empty. Lost.But that's okay. His boyfriends are there with him- and he has made a home. He made his own escape from his past, in the form of cookies, sappy words and soft cuddles.Or: Jake thinks a little too much, and loves Dwight and Quentin even more then that
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park/Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/Quentin Smith, Jake Park/Quentin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Home (is where the heart is)

Jake knew he was being clingy today. He never acted like this, and his boyfriends definitely already knew something was up. But despite this, nobody brought it up.

It was about seven thirty in the afternoon already, the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, setting their small apartment into a soft glow that only the T.V. and lamp interrupted. Everything was quiet, almost oddly so.

Jake was on the couch, his head in Dwight's lap as he listened to the other talk to Quentin through their hole-in-the-wall window between the living room and kitchen. Something about Quentin's promotion at the cafe, he was close to being Manager and being able to get them a bigger place. That made Dwight pretty happy, apparently, because he was excitedly motioning back to the scarred boy.

But… Despite everything? Despite this peaceful atmosphere, the soft golden glow in Dwight's eyes, Quentin's bright and easy laugh from the kitchen as he stirred celebratory cookies…

Jake couldn't bring himself to smile.

He had been clinging to Dwight all day, as it was both of their days off. Hell, he hadn't showered this morning or changed his clothes out from yesterday. He just felt… drained. Empty, in fact.

He couldn't bring himself to feel sad, either though.

No, his mind just wandered. He turned a little, eyes drifting to land on their glass coffee table. It.. reminded him of his old house- his mom and dad.. and brother.

He wonders what they think of him now. Dropping out of highschool and running away- he dared not even imagine their disappointment. Hell, even after living in the woods for a few years and keeping steady contact with his mom- she still felt so distant. She hadn't called in months- he wondered dully if he should call  _ her  _ for once, instead.

_ She wouldn't want to hear from you. _ A traitorous thought whispered.  _ Hell, she probably thinks you're dead.  _

Probably.

It wasn't too far off. He probably  _ would  _ be dead. God knows why he wasn't. Living in the forest long enough, he had sure wanted to. He just… hadn't known how else to escape. Death..  _ wasnt  _ an escape, but at the time he knew no other way. He just wanted away from his father's expectations…. away from his brother's shadow. He wanted  _ away. _

"Hey Jake, normal chocolate or dark chocolate for the cookies, me and quentin can't choose." Dwight's hair brushed through Jake's matted, messy hair as he spoke, sending goosebumps up and down Jake's arms.

"Dark chocolate is gross." Jake replied, turning a little. Dwight laughed a little, agreeing, while Quentin whined in the background- though they knew he wasn't actually upset. Dwight's hand returned to Jake's hair, softly massaging his boyfriend's head. Jake felt himself practically melt into his boyfriend's lap at the contact. 

"You two are awful, not liking dark chocolates. It's too bad I love you two so much." Quentin sighs. There's the sound of the oven door closing before the softly padding of feet brought Quentin over to his boyfriends. The couch dipping a little as he joined Dwight's side, leaning against Dwight, who hummed softly as a response. 

There's nothing but quiet for a few minutes, other than the soft blabber of the cartoon on the tv and the humming of their apartment fridge

"I can't imagine a world without you two." Dwight whispered after a long moment.

Jake looked up a little, catching sight of Quentin. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled, making him seem to glow. Jake never understood how the boy could do that- brighten a whole room with one look. And to think Quentin was self-conscious of his face because of his scars… It ached, actually. Because Jake couldn't help but feel like he was anything but beautiful. He was quiet and stoic and emotionally weak. Quentin was two seconds away from breaking down, from passing out, from giving up. But through it all, he still smiled enough to give his eyes those crinkles. He was stronger than anyone Jake had ever met. To be honest. He was self-conscious on his appearance, and small and lanky but.. he was still just so strong. Gods, Jake loved him. He loved him  _ so damn much _ , he was so proud of his boyfriend. 

"You're such a sap… Its only been a year, love." The youngest laughed softly, leaning his forehead to meet with Dwight's. "But I feel the same."

Dwight laughed softly, closing his eyes. 

The nervous man always seemed so calm in their presence, so comfortable. It made Jake happy to see the sweet man so happy, so genuinely  _ happy _ just to be in their presence. There was something about that that Jake couldn't help but completely adore in the man- the ability to whole-heartedly  _ love _ , even with Jake and Quentin's trauma and trust issues. Even with all their messy problems, even with the money issues that came with their therapy. He still unconditionally  _ loved. _

Dwight was self-conscious too. He was never proud of himself or his accomplishments. He struggled entirely with everything he did, but he always pushed through it. But most of all, he wasnt proud of himself. His appearance was something that dragged him down the most.

Jake didn't understand that either. Because… the bird-lover  _ adored _ everything Dwight hated about himself. Jake loved his messy hair and dorky glasses- Jake loved Dwight's body entirely. He loved the bits of pudge on Dwight's stomach and thighs, the fat Dwight just couldn't get rid of. He loved this messy, disheveled dork.

Well, both his messy disheveled dorks.

"You're  _ both  _ saps." Jake pointed out, sitting up and swinging one leg over Dwight so he could lean over and steal a kiss from Quentin before Dwight could, sighing.

"You love us." Quentin says, laughing brightly again. Dwight leaned over and gave him a quick peck before swinging his arms around Jake's weight and cuddling him close.

"I do… I really do."

It took.. a very long time to get his escape. But now it was here, in the form of these two boys. Boys who, admittedly, weren't perfect, but you know what? Neither was he.

"Your cookies are gonna burn…"

" _ Shit-" _


End file.
